


Virginia is for Lovers

by magickmoons



Series: Always [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bubble Bath, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season/Series 08, Romance, Surprises, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a nice surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginia is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at writerverse (Genre: Romance)

Jack O'Neill sighed softly as the towncar pulled up in front of the beautifully maintained Arlington rowhouse. It was the end of another very long week fighting ignorant bureaucrats who were convinced that they knew better how to run the Stargate Program than the people who actually went through the gate. He set his cap on his head and gathered his briefcase.

"Good evening, General," said the young airman at the wheel. "I'll see you Monday morning."

Jack muttered something appropriate back and stepped from the vehicle. He was not looking forward to another weekend alone. Back when he and Sam had worked out the rules for their long-distance relationship, before the Ori threat had forced her back onto SG-1, he had looked forward to long weekends spent exploring the city and its surrounding area: trips to Luray Caverns and Skyline Drive, antiquing in Fredricksburg, visiting Baltimore's Inner Harbor.

All these and more had been dangled in front of him as selling points to take the damn promotion. No one had bothered to mention that finding an actual whole weekend without something needing his attention would be next to impossible. And once Sam was back on SG-1, well, all bets were off.

So here he was finally with a free weekend and Sam was offworld on some week-plus-long scouting mission of another planet rumored to have shown traces of naquadria. What made it worse was that Sam was privately convinced that the readings were misleading and the planet would not prove to be a new source of the mineral. He had learned over the years that it was usually smart to trust her instincts. He expected nothing to come of this mission except an increased strain on his libido.

The car pulled away as he walked toward the steps leading up to his door. He nodded to the teenage girls gathered a few houses down and started up the stairs. As he approached, he noticed that all was not as he had left it. A single long-stemmed red rose had been tied to his door knocker with a red ribbon. He stepped up on the stoop and turned to look up and down the street, the anomaly prompting an automatic threat-assessment as well as wondering whether someone was going to jump out and tell him he was on Candid Camera. Nothing else was out of place, though, and he turned and carefully untied the ribbon, carrying it and the rose into the house with him.

He closed the door quietly behind him and set his things down on the door table, listening intently. Something was different. He flicked on the foyer light to find a light sprinkling of rose petals leading from the front door through to the stairs. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly followed the trail up the stairs and down the hall to where a flickering light shone from the master bedroom.

Only two people other than Jack had a key to this place: his personal assistant and Sam. Somehow, he couldn't see Major Kinney sneaking out to surprise him with the dozens of lighted candles set on various surfaces in the bedroom, with more light flickering from the attached bathroom. He hoped to god that somehow he had missed a memo and that was Sam in there or else there was going to be a very big problem.

He heard a faint splashing sound as he crossed the bedroom. He nudged open the bathroom door and had to steady himself against the doorjamb at the sight that greeted him. Sam Carter, face flushed from the steam, was submerged in the large soaking tub. The bubbles that concealed most of her body from his sight were also dotted with rose petals and the whole room smelled of the floral bath oil she used. He licked his lips and tried to swallow.

Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled. "Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to join me? The water's not going to stay hot forever, you know."

And the sound of her voice was all that he needed to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming and spur him into action. The speed with which his clothes began to hit the floor had her giggling, even as she scooched forward so he could step in and sit behind her. He couldn't suppress a pleased groan as the hot water enveloped him and her slick back came to rest on against his chest, her butt snugging up nicely against his groin.

She tilted her head up, blue eyes meeting brown for an instant before she pressed her lips to his. Then she resumed her relaxed position, resting her head against his shoulder, wiggling against him just a little as she sought the most comfortable position.

He kissed the top of her head and let his fingers trail along any bits of her he could reach, the mood relaxed and sensual as she hummed in contentment. Her hands slowly massaged up and down his thighs for a while before seeking out his hands pulling them to rest across her belly, their fingers entwined. She let out another small sound of utter contentment and Jack thought he may never let them get out of this tub.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up. "Distinctly _not_ looking a gift horse in the mouth here, but aren't you supposed to be on P7...something?"

"Yeah, we were. Then Daniel had a small accident which required us to come back earlier than scheduled." She felt Jack tense behind her. "He's fine. He tripped in a cave, sprained his ankle pretty good, but he'll be up and around in a week."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" He got daily reports from the SGC and had seen nothing about SG-1's early return or Daniel's injury.

She squeezed his fingers lightly. "Well, since the planet was a bust for naquadria, which I told you before we left, and Daniel's injury wasn't serious, I asked Paul Davis if he wouldn't mind temporarily misplacing those reports." She looked back up at him, biting her lip lightly. "I wanted to surprise you."

He thought about that for a minute, the part of him that was The Man warring with the part of him that thought rules were there to be broken. Then he looked down at the warm body pressed against him and decided it didn't really matter.

"How long can you stay?"

"Well, with Daniel's injury, we're off the mission rotation for at least a week. And most of my current projects are analyzing data, which I just happen to have on my laptop, so..." She stopped abruptly as he tilted her head back to give him access to her lips again. He finally pulled back when oxygen started to become an issue and he realized that they were in danger of flooding the bathroom floor if they didn't move this out of the tub.

Later that night, as they lay tangled together in his bed, looking forward to a week of waking together, he kissed her lightly again and said, "You think of the best surprises, Carter."


End file.
